Kakashi - The Silver Wolf (New Version)
by Darkness'Inside'Hell
Summary: Naruto's Parents, Sasuke's Parents, Kakashi's dead Parents, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Rin and Kakashi are transported to a room to find out about Kakashi's Future, Will the future be what they expected? or will it be full of surprises, Rin Alive!, Obito Alive!, Kakashi-Rin Minato-Kushina Obito-Anko Sakumo-Hanako (They are only back until the story's over) (Mature for some chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chapter 1.**

**This is my new story and I hope it turns out great, Its about Kakashi's Future with Rin if she lived, and Obito lived too! I like the pairing ObiAnko so I had Obito live but still had his eye transplanted!**

**When the cave collapsed Obito was still crushed but after the eye transplant the rock on top of Obito started to crack because Kakashi started to punch it but added Chakra to the punches so eventually it cracked in half and fell off of Obito, Giving Kakashi a chance to put Obito onto his back while lifting Rin in his arms bridal style and climbing out of the cave and onto the thick branch, and well, Its the same as what happened in the Manga but only Obito's live and he doesn't have a crush on Rin, when they get back to the village they find out an Uchiha died so they gave Obito the eye from the dead one, Eventually when Anko returns from her training with the Snake Pedo Obito and her start to get close and start to date after a few weeks.**

**Have fun reading - 'Kakashi The Wolf Ninja ****the new ****ve****rsion'.**

**Naruto: Kashi doesn't own me, if she did she would make Kakashi the star.**

**Kashi (Me): Damn right I would! (Good-Guy-Pose)**

* * *

Key:

**'Bold Writing' **= Books paragraphs

_**'Bold Italic'** _= Book Character thinking

**"Bold Writing in speech Marks" **=Book Character Talking

'Normal Writing' = Characters Paragraphs

_'__Normal Italics' _= Characters of past thinking or the T.V playing something from book

"Normal Writing in speech marks" Character of past talking

(Hope you Understood the Key)

* * *

_Introductions__ -_

It was in the middle of spring in The Hidden Leaf Village,

It was summer so all Teams got some time off and lucky for Team Minato since it was their turn for some time off but alas,

The peacefulness of summer was ruined by a black-haired teenager who was currently hanging out with his teammates and apparently didn't like the fact his male team-mate could do more than him,

"KAKASHI-BAKA!" Obito screamed so loud that a flock of birds flew away before the boy could crack their eggs

"Stop screaming, I'm pretty sure me and Rin don't want to become deaf in one day because of you" A sliver haired boy wearing a mask over half of his face stood there lecturing him

"Obito why is it so important for you to try and beat Kakashi-Kun" A Brunette with brown eyes and Purple marks asked him genuinely curious because it seems Obito is Oblivious to the fact Kakashi was a prodigy,

"Because then I can finally prove I'm worth something!" He screamed

The team didn't notice their Sensei coming with his wife, Kushina and the Toad Sage Jiraiya and the Slug Summoner Tsunade,

"YOUR THE DAUGHTER OF TWO FAMOUS MEDICS WHO WORK AT THE HOSPITAL TRYING TO CURE DISEASES AND YOUR THE SON OF THE FAMOUS WHITE FANG WHO HOOKED UP WITH SOME NO-NAME CIVILIAN!"

At that moment everyone just stood there in shock, even Kakashi didn't know what to say but at that moment he felt something wet leek down his cheeks

'Tears I'm...I'm crying?'

"You...You...YOU BASTARD!" Kakashi fumed attacking Obito

"Kakashi-Kun stop! Its not worth it!" Rin begged even-though she felt Obito deserved this for saying that

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE! TO LOSE YOUR MOTHER WHEN YOU WERE 3 AND YOUR FATHER WHEN YOU WERE 6 ALL BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID MISSION AND ILLNESS! ITS MY FAULT THEIR BOTH DEAD! MY MOTHER GOT THE DISEASE GIVING BIRTH TO ME! AND MY FATHER KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE I WASN'T THERE FOR HIM! I WAS ALL HE HAD LEFT AND I LET HIM DOWN! SO DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT PEOPLE YOU DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW YOU MISERABLE TWAT." Kakashi fumed

"Kakashi stop let him go!" Minato had to drag him of off Obito,

"Obito that was awful! you shouldn't of said that!" Kushina and Tsunade scolded

"ITS NOT FAIR! HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!...he doesn't understand Sensei!"Kakashi shook with tears into his sensei's embrace

"I know Kashi-Kun...It was an awful thing to say" He soothed while sending Obito a glare that could rival an Uchihas

"Kakashi-Kun here.." Rin handed him some tissues from her pack,

"thanks.." He smiled weakly at her to show his appreciation

"Before Jiraiya could reprimand Obito a white fog came and covered them up hiding them from the world before they disappear, but unlucky for Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha because they just got there and were covered as-well, Unlucky Uchiha's

* * *

Next thing they knew they were in a Room with many chairs,

Sat on two of them were people Kakashi thought he'd never see again,

"Father...Mother..?" He asked unsure if it was just people in henge's,

"Fugaku do you see anything?" Minato asked worried about Kakashi

"Remarkable...It's him...Sakumo-sensei..." The normally stoic Uchiha breath wide-eyed

"Hm?" Said Man just turned around and saw the group and went wide-eyed when he saw Kakashi

"K-Kaka-Kun?" He whispered

"Kakashi?" Now the woman turned around and her eyes started to tear up when she saw Kakashi

Kakashi gulped and walked up to them as they stood up and moved towards him until he was in-front of them

"Mother? Father? is that really you?" He asked again

"oh...Kashi-Kun" his Mother, Hanako, Flew at him gripping him in a tight hug

"Mother...I missed you!" Kakashi started crying and hugged her back

After the hug ended he saw his father and flew himself at him gripping in a hug shocking everyone considering he used to bad-mouth Sakumo,

"Father I'm sorry! I should of been there for you! I'm sorry!" Kakashi's voice got quieter with each word

"It's not your fault son...Im proud of you, Your an amazing young man" His Fathers praise meant the world to him

"Um...Kakashi-Baka?" Obito asked unsure how to say what he wanted to

Kakashi turned around and looked at Obito with an unreadable look in his eyes

"What?"

"I'm sorry for saying what I did, It was cruel and I shouldn't of gone so far into my anger at you and said them horrible things" He asked turning a bit red

"It's alright, I always used to put you down so I don't blame you for loosing it, and to be honest, I used to scream some similar things at some villagers when they..."

"They what Kakashi-Kun" Rin asked, the suffix didn't go un-noticed by Hanako and Sakumo as they smiled and grinned softly

"...when they used to beat me..." Kakashi finished off quietly...

After that a huge killer intent was sensed, not from Sakumo but from Hanako...

"They hurt my baby..." She muttered quietly...

"Um...Fugaku..."

"Yea Minato.."

"Looks like you were right when you said mothers were very scary human beings"

"Try having an Uchiha as your mother then see how you feel..."

"Kakashi-Kun?" Rin went up to him shy by saying this infront of others

"Yea Rin-Chan?" Everyone noticed Kakashi used the Suffix except him

"I'm...Um...glad you got to see your parents..." she said with a little blush peeking up

Kakashi went wide-eyed for a minute and went a bit red himself

"Thanks...for everything you've done and trying make me apart of your's and Obito's group of friends" He smiled and did something no-one expected,

He hugged her!

After that everyone went quiet while Rin when Redder than Kushina's hair, speaking of her, she just had an idea,

"So? you gonna kiss her yet or what?" She smirked

At that they released each other and both were fully red on the face while Kakashi was giving Kushina a glare that even Fugaku flinched under since he was next to her and Minato

"K-Kushina-San!" Rin squeaked embarrassed at that

"Looks like we'll have Gran-kids after all Hanako-Chan" Sakumo chuckled even after his wife elbowed him in the ribs,

"Oh lay off, let them hug if they want, Just ignore him dear he's not very bright at times" Hanako smiled at Rin trying to make her feel less embarrassed

"Welcome, This is the Time-Space Room Reader, The book here will tell you the future of a certain man who has suffered alot in his past life but now, He is as happy as we've ever seen him, He is Kakashi Hatake, Known and feared all over the Elemental Nations, No, The Ninja World and Managed to restore his clans honour and pride " The words suddenly appeared on the wall,

"Wait, My parents are dead so how come they are here?" Kakashi asked cautiously

"I thought they might want to find out about you in the future" The words changed

"Well, lets read!" Jiraiya talked for the first time

"Always impatient" Sakumo sighed

"Shut up!" He whined back

"Ok the book is called **-Kakashi - The Silver Wolf -** Silver Wolf? What does that mean?" Minato Mused

"If you would read it then we would find out!" Kushina giggled

"Ok here we go" With a deep breath he began

**Kakashi Hatake is a well-known Ninja Respected for Showing no fear on missions**

"COOL!" Kakashi Awed

"Good work Kakashi!" Kushina beamed

"Not much has changed then" Tsunade dead-panned

Hanako just smiled proudly

**But right now he just wanted to kill the damn doctor inside the hospital room**

Everyone couldn't help but wonder why

_**'Fuck that bastard! Rin's giving birth and I'm stood here like a brick wall!' He couldn't help but wince when she screamed again but sweat-drop when he heard**_

**"Kakashi** **Hatake! you bastard when I get out here I will KILL YOU SLOWLY! ****I'LL RIP YOUR MANHOOD OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROUGH! YOU WILL BE LIKE NARUTO WHEN SAKURA FINDS HIM READING THEM STUPID PORN BOOKS THAT YOU GOT HIM IN TO!" He knew she didn't mean it but he couldn't help but snicker**

"HELL YEAH! I'M A GRANDFATHER!" Sakumo stands up and 'skips' over to his son and scoops him up into a huge hug but when he finds a glare coming his way from Hanako he retreats back to sit next to her after he puts Kakashi down

"Kakashi Hatake where on earth did you get them books from!" Rin glowers over him

**Its not his fault he has them books, Jiraiya shouldn't of given it to him if he wasn't meant to red it**

Said man started to whimper when he got five glares and growls from the females in the room and a protective father combined with an over-protective Sensei

**He knew Naruto would have it worse though, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, jeez he found a girl jut like his mother alright, scary but sweet and short-tempered, Kakashi couldn't help but feel sorry for Minato when Kushina gave birth but the mental images of him standing outside the room listening to curse after curse come from her was amusing.**

"HEY!" Minato and Kushina pouted while everyone snickered

**He was brought out of his musings when he hear a couh so he turns around and see's Obito with his arm around Anko's waist while she was carrying there 4 month old son Akoto, Naruto and his pregnant wife due in 3 months and Sasuke Uchiha with his wife Ino and their 2 month old son Fugaku, Named after his father but what surprised him was the little boys middle name  
**

"what's my little granbaby called?" Mikoto gushed

**His full name was Fugaku Itachi Uchiha, to think, the little Genin Kakashi taught who always thought about killing his brother would partially name his son after him**

**Just as he came out of his thoughts the screams stopped and little cries were heard and everyone saw the huge smile come on his face when a doctor walks out of the room carrying a little baby in a blanket**

**"It's a boy Hatake-San" the Doctor summarised as he handed the little bundle to Kakashi as he summoned them all to walk into the room to see Rin as she was sat on the bed smiling brightly when Kakashi sat on the chair net to her and kissed her cheek**

**"He's got your Hair Kashi-Sensei" Naruto told them only to whine when Sakura hit him over the head**

**"Well obviously" Sakura couldn't help but smile a bit when she saw Naruto's pout, he was going to be a father but he was still such a kid sometimes**

**Then the little newborn decided to take a look at the world he will live in and everyone noticed he had round, chocolate brown eyes that shine and Kakashi let out a little "aw" and everyone noticed the way his eye shined and softened**

**"We'll call him. . . Ryu, Ryu Sakumo Hatake . . ." Rin smiled softly as Kakashi's uncovered eye widened and then softened as he smiled.**

"His . . . Middle name is Sakumo?" Sakumo's eyes widened and closed while he smiled

**He pulled up his sharingan to reveal the scar over his eye and opened it to reveal the Sharingan Obito gave him when the guy was crushed by a rock,**

Fugaku couldn't breath after that while everyone paled

**He was lucky that after he gave him his eye Kakashi decided that it wasn't enough and used up the last of his Chakra to break the boulder and get them both and Rin out.**

Fugaku let out a breath after that,

**Obito and Fugaku have been close since he practically took the guy in when his father got sick and his mother didn't want Obito help look after his father so when Fugaku found out he took the kid in and raised him in his and Mikoto's house until Obito told them he'd move out and thanked them**

**So when Fugaku found out what happened to Obito he thanked Kami since their was a spare Sharingan that used to belong to an old Uchiha ho died so he got that eye transplanted into Obito's missing eye slot.**

"Well, that's lucky" Obito chuckled sheepishly

**Unfortunately****, It didn't sty peaceful for long . . .**

"Huh? hat does that mean?" Tsunade wondered

"Lets find out" Jiraiya answered her

**For Orochimaru who was resurrected by Kabuto invaded the village . . . Controlling the Sanabi . . .and he as looking right at. . . . THEM?!**

**"Everyone Evacuate!" Kakashi snapped only to see everyone tied up in Chakra chains and Kabuto in front of him holding a crying Ryu**

"No . . ." Rin's eyes became glossy with tears while Kakashi growled

**"Ryu!" Kakashi growled as the snakes little puppet suddenly Shun-shined away while he too, as trapped in Chakra chains.**

* * *

**They were stuck there listening to the Sanabi Roaring until, It stopped.**

**By then everyone knew what happened as the ropes gave way and they got up to see the Sanabi gone,**

**No-one could talk before Kakashi ran out of the room and don to where the Sanabi was only to see little Ryu laying on a concrete slab**** like Naruto was with the seal on his stomach so he went over there and examined the seal while sighing in relief that Ryu wasn't harmed physically.**

**But by all mean Kakashi would track down Orochimaru and kill him even if it meant risking his life.**

**He decided that nothing else could be done here so he picked up his crying little baby Jinchuriki and walked back to the hospital knowing that the elders would love to let everyone know the Sanabi was trapped inside Ryu, It as no secret the Elders hated the Hatake's and would do anything to make them as unpopular as they could get.**

"That's . . . the end of the first Chapter . . ." Minato murmured while checking on his students,

Rin as crying, Obito was close to tears, and Kakashi . . . . He had his hands fisted into balls and tears were coming out of his eyes that were squeezed shut

"Lets go to bed for now . . . and get some rest . . . We will continue tomorrow" Fugaku said as he lead his whimpering wife down to their room

"I agree" Tsunade quickly stood to hide her tears and walked off with Jiraiya in tow

Everyone followed to their assigned rooms not talking and quietly Crying, Whimpering or Fuming

* * *

Thats the end of Chapter 1.

Hope you all enjoyed it!

If you want to you can leave a Review, See you all when Chapter two is uploaded, Bye.

Kashi Out Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Its Chapter 2 now, Yay.**

**Have fun reading - 'Kakashi The Wolf Ninja'.**

**Sakura: Kaka-Sensei your name means scarecrow right?**

**Kakashi: Yes why?**

**Sakura: We're the only one who's names have something to do with a garden.**

**Kakashi: Thats true, Sakura means cherry blossom while Naruto means Fish cake.**

**Naruto: It means maelstrom too! Don't talk about me behind my back! **

**Sakura: Sorry Naruto.**

**Kakashi: Sorry Squirt.**

**Naruto: Whatever ¬.¬ (pouts)**

**Kakashi: (sniffs) so mean.**

**Sakura: Don't be a baby! (Hits Kakashi)**

**Kakashi: (cries silently)**

**Naruto: Anyway, Kashi doesn't own me, if she did she would make Kakashi the star. That I really think would suck but hey, Its her opinion.**

**Kashi (Me): Damn You Naruto! Never insult thy favourite! And your Damn right I would! (Good-Guy-Pose) Enjoy the story (Anime-Smiles)**

* * *

_Father-Son Time~_

The group woke up early by being woken up by Obito and Kakashi arguing

"BAKA!" Obito screamed making them all sigh as they walked into the room

"TEME WHAT THE HELL! YOU DON'T JUST SCREAM THAT YOUR TEAM-MATES WERE HAVING SEX WHEN THEY WEREN'T!" Kakashi fumed, face completely red

"Guys come on lets just read the story now we're all awake" Rin tried to calm them down

With that they all sat down on their chosen seats, same chair partners as before while Obito handed the book to Sakumo

"You read Hatake-San" Obito beamed and Sakumo grinned at the little kid while saying

"Just call me Sakumo-San and fine" Sakumo cleared his throat and began

**"Tou-San! I did it" a six year old Ryu grinned at his father while Kakashi smiled back**

"Aw what! A time skip!" Kakashi pouted at missing his sons early life

**Kakashi just sat on the garden chair at the back garden of the once-again lively Hatake-Estate, It was full of lush green grass and some trees to play or practice on, a swing and some toys for Ryu and the pretty flowers Rin planted around the now squeaky-clean fountain, and chuckled as he watched his son paint the new gardening shed Rin wanted white.**

**"Good work Ryu, now come here" Kakashi spoke to his son with softness and fondness in his voice,**

**As Ryu got there his father pulled him up off the floor, got out some cloth and dipped it in the fountain he sat by and cleaned the paint of off his little boys chubby little face**

"Can we see what they look like?" Minato asked

the T.V turned on and the screen started to show pixels morphing into the picture until it revealed a little boy with hair like his fathers and brown eyes he inherited from his mother sitting on his fathers lap while wearing black shorts and a white shirt with the Hatake family crest on the front

"Awww! My gran-Baby is so cute!" Hanako blushed a bright pink while smiling softly at the screen

"Kakashi and Rin must of had some fun to have a cute kid like him" Jiraiya muttered luckily no-one heard him

**"Tou-San?" Ryu asked his father**

**"Yes?" Kakashi responded curious to what his son would want**

**"Yesterday when Kaa-San walked in the kitchen with food in bags I saw her try to hide up a bruise on her arm, What happened? Is she ok?" Ryu asked sadly**

**Kakashi was confused about why Rin would have a bruise so his brows furrowed and decided since his son was worried he'd lie through his teeth not to worry him**

**"She's fine Ryu she just walked into the door, you know how clumsy she is" Kakashi joked lightly until he stiffened when a very-familiar but scary-feminine voice asked him from behind**

**"Clumsy am I?" He turned around to see Rin glare at him but smile when ryu looked at her**

**"Ryu-Kun your Miso-soups ready" she continued to smile when Ryu cheered and jumped out of his father to eat**

**"He even has your favourite taste of food" She sighed**

**"What did he mean when he said you had a bruise?" Kakashi just got straight to the point**

**Rin sighed again and decided it was best to tell him what happened **

**"While I ****was shopping a villager decided to make it known that Ryu was a Jinchuriki and said that I was just a demon-supporter so I may of kind of . . . thrown a can of beans at him just as he hit me" Rin squeaked when Kakashi pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck while leaving a little love bite there**

**"If I were there I'd of done more than throw a can of beans at him" He murmured but next thing they knew they heard a loud "EWW" coming from the door to the patio and saw a red-faced Ryu standing there obviously thinking that something was going to happen while Kakashi and Rin went a bit red themselves until Kakashi decided to save the moment by standing up and saying**

Everyone began to chuckle at Ryu's cuteness

**"Lets go to the park shall we while your mother gets some rest" he declared wanting Rin to rest since she was six months pregnant again**

"Whoo another gran-Baby!" Hanako cheered

"Something bad will happen . . ." Fugaku murmured shocking everyone else at that

"How do you know?" Mikoto asked

"I just . . . call it my Fatherly Instincts" He murmured thinking about his little Itachi

**"Ok!" Ryu piped up**

**"look after him" Rin smiled softly but then snickered at who talked next**

**"Don't worry Kaa-San I'll make sure Tou-San behaves" He ginned while he pulled his sandles on**

**"Ha Ha, what a joker you are" Kakashi murmured while smiling at his laughing family and couldn't help but remember his Parents at one point in his past**

The group wondered what happened until a message appeared on the T.V saying

_'You can watch the memory if you want, just click Ok for yes'_ So Tsunade clicked on the said button

_"Tou-San I can throw them!" A little Kakashi grinned at his father wanting praise which is what he got_

_"Good work Kakashi! Hanako he will be a great ninja!" Sakumo's grin is an older replica of the one on Kakashi's face_

_"well of-course. He is MY son after-all" Hanako grew a cocky smile_

_"Can we have Dingo?" Kakashi asked using his cute face for an advantage_

_"I think you mean Dango Kakashi" Hanako corrected the little boy smiling_

_Sakumo just chuckled at put Kakashi on his shoulders listening to his shriek of laughter and wrapped his arm around his wife as the family walked away._

Then the T.V turned of while everyone smiled softly as Kakashi remembered that the death of his mother was Two weeks after that

**He was brought out of his memory when he felt a hand tug at him so he looked down at Ryu**

**"Tou-San? you spaced out? Did you remember something about Oji-Chan and Oba-Chan?" **

**"Yes, but lets go, we'll be back later Rin-Chan" He kissed her cheek and walked off with Ryu to the park**

* * *

**when they got there it was full of children of all ages and sizes but the swings were free so Ryu walked over to the swings and sat down while his father choose to sit on one of the benches.**

**After a few minutes of sitting there doing nothing a ball rolled near him so he picked it up and looked at where it came from and saw a group of boys staring at him so he walked over and pushed it towards them, but when he saw their faces he saw they were the same as the other villagers faces, full of fear or anger and maybe disgust but he then heard someone shriek and next thing he new he was on the floor from when a man pushed him to the floor**

"THAT'S HORRIBLE" Rin fumed while Kushina and Mikoto scowled and Hanako growled followed up by Minato glaring at the book

**When Ryu looked up he realised it was a Shinobi who pushed him and the man branched a Kuni and pointed it at him making his eye widen and tears form and blur the man from his vision**

**The man was just about to strike him with the knife but a hand gripped his wrist and said in such a deadly voice that the man paled**

**"Touch my son again and your death will not at all be peaceful" Ryu recognised the voice and got up and hugged his father crying into his chest as Kakashi held hi close and rubbed his back soothingly**

"Leave it to to be his hero" Rin smiled softly while Kakashi grinned

**"Lets go home Ryu-Kun" Ryu felt very safe and very loved when his father used the suffix and as he carried him home while stopping to glare when the man said that Ryu was a demon who deserved to die but luckily Ryu never heard it**

"Thats the end" Tsunade, Hanako, Mikoto and Kushina smiled while Jiraiya, Sakumo, Fugaku and Minato smirked at Kakashi and Rin when he kissed her cheek causing her to blush and hug him while Obito laughed at them and mimicked kissing noises making Rin go even more red and Kakashi glare death at him

* * *

Thats the end~

Daddy-Kaka to the rescue for little Baby-Ryu!

Rin and Kakashi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love then comes marraige blah blah blah

See ya on next Chapter!

Kashi Out Xxx :P


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to . . . Chapter 3! Da Da De Yippee~

when I had them eating Dinner at the end of the chapter yesterday I meant to say they were having a snack while waiting to read the next chapter I didn't mean to put dinner again.

In this story, their first and last C-Rank mission before the Chunin exams and in one of the Chapters their first C-Rank mission happens.

I just can't help but liking this story.

I know my last two chapters were a little iffy but I'm trying to make them better.

Thanks for Reviews, Enjoy~

* * *

_Evil Nohara And Brave Children - Chapter 3_

Everyone had just finished their snacks of Cracker bread and ham with milk, coffee or sake for the two sages, so they decided to go back and read the third chapter.

"Who will read this time then? so far its been just me and Kushina" Tsunade asked

"I want to!" Jiraiya bellowed

"NO! This isn't one of your porn books Jiraiya, Its about Kakashi's future" Kushina barked

"Well, Since its about me I want Jiji to read this chapter" Kakashi smirked as Jiraiya smiled and Kushina glared at him

"Well thanks kid" Jiraiya grinned and started

**Kakashi was having a cup of coffee and Ryu was having milk and a cookie.**

**"Ryu remember that we will start your training with Akoto and Obito next week" Kakashi smiled while watching his son**

**"Right" The little boy grinned**

"Yay! Training!" Obito grinned

**At first the house was quiet but then Rin put one of her favourite songs on that could be heard all over the building,**

**Kakashi and Ryu sighed**

**"Kaa-Sans happy, but why?"**

**"I don't know" Kakashi was also wondering why**

**"KASHI-KUN! GUESS WHAT!" Rin's screams soon reached his ears**

"What?" Kakashi wonder why she was so happy

**"What?" He asked getting even more confused**

**"Naruto sent us a letter saying my father was coming back!" She handed him the letter**

Rin froze and tensed up a bit, that everyone noticed and frowned abit

**Kakashi frowned a bit at that**

**"As in the father that used to hit you before he left the village when we were 14?" Kakashi asked**

Everyone's eyes widened and then growls filled the room while Kakashi puled her to his chest to stop her from shaking any-more

**"Well...maybe...but it says that he changed" Rin asked a bit unsure herself about him**

**"So when's he coming back?" He asked**

**"Today..." she was cut off by knocking on the door**

**"I'll get it!" Ryu piped up as he ran for the door**

**The door was heard opening followed by a "who are you?" from little Ryu then a much lower voice was heard**

**"Well I can see you have no manners! I'm looking for my daughter, Rin, I just got back and it says she lives here"**

"Thats. . . Him . . ." Rin murmured

**"Oh! I'll go get Kaa-San!" then little pitter patters of feet were heard over the song still on the radio,**

**"Kaa-San there's someone here come on!" he says taking her hand and leading her to the door with Kakashi in tow**

**When Rin got to the door a grunt was heard**

**"I see you had his child, obviously he needs to learn manners though"**

"My Gran-Baby is as polite as any child" Hanako Fumed while Sakumo glowered at the book

**"Says the one who used to beat his daughter" Kakashi glared, after-all when someone insults his family he gets mad, but no-one dares say it to his face!**

**"She needed to grow a backbone, always so weak, no wonder her mother died giving birth to her" Toma Nohara Replied**

"Bastard!" Kakashi hollared snarling at the book

**Rin could practically hear Kakashi growl and feel that Kakashi wanted to rip the man's head off so she walked back to him and leaned her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist**

**"This is my family, as far as I'm concerned they are the only ones I have left now I want you to leave" Rin said while flinching a bit at the glare he sent her which Kakashi felt**

"Atta girl! Show him girls are just as good as boys" Tsunade and Kushina encouraged

**"It appears you have some of a backbone now but not enough, I'm disappointed to have a daughter like you"**

Rin started to shake with sobs after that and Kakashi help her closer and tighter but without hurting her while wishing death upon the miserable bastard

**"I'm disappointed that I had a father like you" She countered back at him**

**Ryu understood his mother was upset at the man so he did what he would do,**

**He went up to the man and kicked him then bit his hand bit as soon as the man's hand was in his mouth he spat it out**

"Aww! Ryu's defending his mother! How cute!" Mikoto smiled

**"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Toma tried to hit the boy but he ducked and ran to his fathers side**

**"You smell like rotten eggs but taste worse! Yucky!" Ryu scrunched his nose up to prove his point**

**"I thought that smell was his heart or brain" Kakashi played along smirking at the glare Toma sent them**

"I remember Toma now!" Fugaku realised

"When?" Kushina was confused

"He was the guy from our class who you ended up using as a punching bag when he called you a Tomato" Minato remembered him as-well

"Oh! So that was the guy who got his brother to fight me while here stood and watched" she pouted, glaring at Minato

**"Now bye bye mean old rotten egg man" Ryu smiled and waved as Toma stormed away.**

**When he was gone Rin walked to her bedroom missing the worried looks Kakashi and Ryu sent her**

Everyone sent worried looks to Rin as her sobs slowed down and her breathing became harsh

**"Ryu why don't you go get another cookie?" Kakashi smiled softly as His son went to the kitchen,**

**After that He went to go see how his wife was and heard little whimpers in their bedroom so he frowned and walked in**

**He saw Rin laying on the bed crying into he pillow so he walked up to her and layed down next to her and pulled her up to his chest and kissed her forehead**

**"Its ok, don't cry Rin, he isn't worth it" He kept trying to calm her down until it was dark,**

Everyone smiled at Kakashi as he comforted Rin in both the story and now thinking similar things along the lines of _'He'd make a great Father and Husband'_

**"Tou-San I'm going to bed, Night" Ryu's voice piped up from the other side of the door**

**"Ok goodnight" Kakashi decided it was time to change so he got into his boxers and changed Rin into her silk night gown and held her until they both drifted off to sleep**

"That was the last of this chapter everyone!" Jiraiya Announced

"Lets go the bed, Rin's tired and I'll carry her to her bed" Kakashi murmured while he got up, picked up Rin bridal-style and walked to their room with a clone waiting to open the door for them

"I agree, we all need our rest" Fugaku and Mikoto were the next to leave soon followed by the other Couples/Pairs

* * *

Thats it! Chapter 3 is done!

I copied this one from my other story!

Ill do the same thing for the next two-three chapters since I have mild writers-Block

Hope you enjoyed it ~

Review please ~

Kashi out Xxx ~ ~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 now!

Gosh, I'm just flying threw Chapters :o

Now it's time for more of the Hatake life 3

Read And Review Please babehs

* * *

_The Heartbreaking Attack - Chapter 4_

Everyone woke up and got cleaned up after yesterday's problem, they went to get some snacks and then they went and sat down in their chairs

It went : Fugaku and Mikoto , Kushina and Minato , Sakumo and Hanako , Kakashi and Rin then Obito in his own chair

"So who's going to read now?"Jiraiya asked before gulping down half a sake bottle

"I want to!" Hanako chirped like a school girl

"Fine, just don't screech" The sage mumbled trying to ignore her glare of certain doom

"Can we start now?!" Fugaku whined,

"Did you just...whine?" Minato gawked

"Anyway...ok...so, Chapter 4" Hanako started

**It was least to say shocking when Toma Nohara barged into the Hokage office startling Naruto when he was thinking about different flavours of ramen and banning vegetables,**

**"Toma Nohara is there a reason for this visit?" Naruto asked pissed at the fact his daydreaming about Ramen was interrupted.**

**"I want Ryu Hatake to be executed" He announced**

"Thats just wrong! Wishing a child to die?!" Fugaku scowled

Everyone was shocked at first at Fugaku but they realised it was his Fatherly nature speaking since he had Itachi now and Sasuke soon

**"Hell no, No-ones Executing my son , you bastard" They both turned around to see Kakashi was there and pissed at him.**

"You tell him kid!" Jiraiya bellowed

**"He attacked me! He's some kind of monster!" he screamed only to be punched in the face by Kakashi,**

**"He attacked you because you upset his mother! Your lucky it was him who attacked you and not me which I wish I did!" Oh yes, Kakashi was mad**

**"I noticed she was big, I bet she's pregnant right?" Toma smirked**

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sakumo and Tsunade questioned

**"So what? You'll be gone way before the baby's born so it doesn't concern you" The Hatake Head scowled at him**

**"I Wonder, will it be a girl as weak and pathetic as her mother, or a boy as stupid and girly as his big brother" Toma enjoyed the growl coming at him**

**"Actually I think if its a boy it will be brave, strong and caring for his family and friends like his father, or if its a girl, she will be kind, gentle and pretty like her mother" Everyone turned around to see Obito standing there an they noticed the way Kakashi grinned at him**

Everyone smirked at Obito as he came to the defence of his friends

**What they didn't know was . . . something bad was going to happen . . .**

* * *

**Meanwhile Rin was walking down the street on her way home until she was suddenly dragged into an old alleyway by someone who looked like he was Kakashi's age,**

Everyone glared at the book

**"Hello little girl" The mans voice was close to her ears that made a shiver go down her back**

**"Who are you?" she tried to scram but all that came out was a little squeak**

**"I'm someone who was paid good money by your daddy to made you feel special" he grinned**

Everyone went wide eyed as Kakashi went pale and he could feel his stomach drop

**That was all she heard as she felt a pain in her neck and fell into darkness**

* * *

**Ryu was walking down the street with Fugaku and Akoto on the way to the Uchiha estate for one of their sleepovers when Ryu sensed something,**

**"What is it?" Fugaku asked noticing something was wrong with his friend**

**"I sensed something that smelled like my mother" with that he walked to the alley she was abducted from,**

"Are the kidnappers still there?!" Rin asked worried about the kids

**When he got there he found something and gasped**

**"What?" Akoto asked this time, concerned about his younger cousins friend**

**"This is my mothers bracelet" He was starting to grow worried**

**"So?" Fugaku was getting confused, as was Akoto**

**"So she never goes anywhere without it since my father gave her it and I can sense someone's chakra here and its unfamiliar, we need to find my Tou-San****"**

"Hurry Kids . . . " Hanako whimpered as Mikoto frowned into Fugaku's chest

**So the boys went to the Hokage tower to Kakashi**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**It was late and the kidnapper took Rin to an old shed in the forest of death and he and two of the other men men involved in this tied her to a pole that is keeping the building supported up,**

"It must be far in since I've never seen it before . . ." Kushina murmured

**It was 2 hours later when Rin woke up to a pain in her neck then she heard a voice that made her flinch**

**"Hello and welcome to our Shed, we hope you like it, we will all have fun in here tonight" With that he grinned showing of yellow teeth**

Everyone could feel the Hatake's Chakra get warmer and eviller

**"She looks good, Maybe even better when shes free of extra baggage" One of the others smirked while looking at her chest area**

**"Lets see how her lips taste first" With that the first man who spoke before crashed his lips to hers trying to gain access to inside her mouth but when she wouldn't give it he nipped her side causing her to open her mouth to yelp and that's when he took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth.**

"Bastard!" Obito and Minato snapped

**Tears started to form in her eyes as he didn't stop but when he stopped she felt like it was all over, Oh how wrong she was,**

**He got a knife and cut her shirt staps and slid it down towards her feet, when she felt the cold air hit her chest she felt terrified and her tears were finally released,**

Rin knew they had to read on so she just settled for closing her eyes and crying silently

**The third man finally got ready and turned her around and unclipped her bra strap and cut the wires holding it up and let it fall to the floor,**

**The pain only continued for Rin as the second man came and squeezed her breasts causing her to cry out.**

"What kid of horrible men would do this to her?!" Fugaku scowled, He always hated en like this since he thought they were an Embarrassment to the Human race

**The pain continued until the men took it even farther than before...**

Everyone knew what that meant so they just frowned even more

* * *

**With Ryu and Fugaku...**

* * *

**They both burst threw the Hokage office doors surprising everyone in the room but when Kakashi saw Ryu like that he got worried**

"So you should be . . ." Minato frowned

**"Ryu what's wrong?" He asked**

**"Someone's taken Kaa-San!" He blurted out startling everyone**

**"We found this in an alley after Ryu sensed something, It had Rin-Sans Chakra on it but also an Unknown Chakra scent" Akoto handed the Bracelet to Kakashi**

**"Ok I'll summon Pakkun to help find her" Kakashi was really worried about Rin**

"Pakkun will find her . . . he's better than any Inuzuka" Kakashi smiled at the thought of his little Ninken

**"_Summoning Jutsu!_" Kakashi cried when a poof was heard and a little brown dog appeared**

**"Yo what's up?" Pakkun asked**

**"Pakkun I need you to find Rin, You remember her scent" He replied**

**"Before that you might want to take a blanket" Toma grinned and Kakashi glared when he got a blanket from the couch in the Office**

"He knows . . . Did he plan this?" Tsunade and Jiraiya muttered narrowing their eyes

**"Sure" Pakkun sniffed the bracelet and caught her Chakra scent**

**"Follow me!" He jumped out of the window,**

**"Ryu go to Fugaku's and tell them something came up I'll go find her don't worry" Kakashi ordered Gently**

**"Right" With that everyone headed out to their destinations**

* * *

**When They found where Rin was something definitely seemed off,**

**They walked closer to the shed when Naruto blurted out**

**"I hear something...Someone's crying!" With that he knocked the door down and went paler than a ghost covered in white paint,**

"Soon it will be the bastards who did this . . ." Sakumo growled

**"What is it?" When Obito walked in he saw it and ran back out and vomited up his lunch**

**"Why did Obito vomit..." Kakashi trailed of when he saw Rin his eyes widened and his heart stopped,**

**There was Rin, tied to a pole naked with her chest all red and wet while in-between her legs was blood and other fluids that don't appear unless...something bad happened**

Rin continued to sob more into Kakashi's chest as he help her closer to him

**"Rin!" He ran to her and cut her down and pulled her to his chest while wrapping a blanket around her and lifting her up concerned she flinched thinking the men were back but when she realised it was Kakashi she relaxed and closed her eyes**

Everyone couldn't help but look towards Rin and their eyes softened

**"We need to get her to the Hospital!" Obito grimaced**

**"Lets go" Naruto was oddly quiet as they travelled back**

_**'Rin...What happened...Don't worry you'll be fine' **_**Kakashi hoped as they took no breaks and zoomed back to the hospital in Record time.**

"That's . . . the end . . . " Sakumo murmured as the girls were sobbing quietly, Even Tsunade and The boys including himself were fuming

"I'm taking Rin to bed . . . " Kakashi muttered

Everyone was worried so they just nodded and got ready to follow on to their rooms

Even Jiraiya who everyone knew would of taken that the wrong, dirty way and kept quiet as everyone got up and walked to their rooms

* * *

What happened to Rin? Will she be ok? Will the men who hurt her get caught?

What will Kakashi do when he found out Toma caused her pain?

For everyone who got confused about Toma he doesn't exist, I just made him up,

Please Review!

Kashi Out 3 xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is up now!

Just a quick note - Rin's parents were great medics but her mother died when Rin was born but Obito didn't know that, he thought she was alive n thought that her father cared about her,

Well, On with the story.

Read 'n Review please ~

* * *

_Academy Fun! - Chapter 5_

Everyone woke up around lunch time, If they could tell what time it is, that is

They walked into the room to hear someone scream so they all ran in and froze.

Sakumo, The white Fang of Konoha was standing behind the chair trying to save himself from his wife who looked murderous

"Sakumo . . . YOU AND JIRAIYA ARE JUST SO- I MEAN YOUR BOTH- YOUR REALLY- ARGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO SAY ANY-MORE!" She fumed

"Um. . .before you try to kill Jiji and Tou-San. . .can we finish reading the next chapter?" Kakashi sweat-dropped, he couldn't believe these were his parents

"Yes yes! Lets do that! minus the killing part!" Sakumo ran behind Kakashi and pushed him in-front of him making everyone else sweat-drop now

Everyone decided after the little fiasco was over they would continue reading and it would be Tsunade reading this time

"Ahem . . ." and she started

**Ryu was walking to school alone since he told his Tou-San to stay with Kaa-San to make sure she was ok,**

**He knew that she got hurt and he got upset about it, he had a nightmare while he was staying at Fugaku's about her dying so Sasuke summoned a snake to get Kakashi to come and collect him, Which he did.**

"Poor boy . . ." Rin murmured voicing everyone's thoughts

**He was worried his father would think he was a crybaby like the kids at the academy but his father just picked him up, carried him home and comforted him telling him everything would be alright**

**He was sad to see that his Tou-San was sad, He knew that his little sibling died before it was born**

Everyone stilled and went pale while Rin's eyes went teary and Kakashi's stomache dropped,

"She . . . Had a miscarriage?!" Tsunade whispered from shock

she barely managed to continue reading

_**'I lost a little sister . . .' **_**He thought not realising he was at the academy and tripped over the chained fence that goes up to his ankle and fell causing everyone to stare and a few kids to snicker.**

**He recognised the one who bullied him the most in the academy, Kenji Kano, as he sat up and wiped his eye to get rid of the tear that fell out since the fall hurt**

**"Awwh is the little baby crying?" Kenji teased but scowled when Ryu muttered that his IQ was special and stood for 'Idiotic Queer' Causing some kids to snicker at that while the brown haired boy glared at the little Heir**

Snickers erupted in the room turning into full-blown laughter from Jiraiya and Obito

"My son is going to be great" Kakashi smirked

"He already is" Sakumo chuckled

**Kenji growled quietly and grabbed for Ryu and lifted him up by his collar causing everyone to go quiet**

**"You think that funny Crybaby?! If I were you I'd just go away! Your a freak! What kid had grey hair anyway?! Your the most bratty little brat ever and I bet everyone hates you for that stupid kiddy attitude!" He fumed**

Everyone's Chakra went gloomy

". . .Its silver Dumb-ass!" Kakashi scowled while Rin stroked his hair and kissed his cheek causing him to blush

**"Hey! Back off Kenji!" a girl about 3 months younger than Ryu with long, soft pink hair and blue eyes ran up to him and ripped him from Ryu's grasp**

**"Hello Pinky, you done screaming like a bitch?" Kenji smirked but ended up going wide eyed when Ryu hit him in the face causing him to fall over**

**"Don't talk to her like that! I've had it with the way you treat others! your not the best Kenji so stop acting all stuck up mean just because your not the top in the class!" Ryu glared at him**

"Whoo! You tell him kiddo!" Fugaku and Minato cheer

"Now that's nice of him to defend my little grand-child" Kushina smiled at the Hatakes

**"At least my little sister isn't dead! Yeah that's right! Everyone knows about it! and we all know you'd make a shit brother!" Kenji screamed **

**Everyone just froze while staring wide-eyed at Kenji as Ryu felt tears form in his eyes while Kushina felt sad for Ryu, She didn't know how it felt but she guessed Ryu and his family felt broken.**

**She walked right up to Kenji and Ryu couldn't help but smile at her softly**

"Awwh . . . " All the girls gushed

**She slapped him, Which unfortunately was seen by the Sensei's as they ran over and grabbed her wrist causing her to wince at the pain**

**"You better have a good reason for that Uzumaki!" Sato-Sensei scolded but he let go of her when he doubled over from a punch to his mid-section by a little Ryu,**

**"Run Kushi-Chan!" Ryu screamed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her away at a fast rate, missing the blush the little Ramen lover developed on her pale cheeks**

"The great Gran babies will be cute too" Mikoto smiled

**Meanwhile Kakashi was getting really worried about Rin, She hasn't eaten, slept or been outside the house since the miscarriage, **

**"Rin come on, you need to eat" Kakashi whispered to her**

**"No . . . I can't its all my fault . . .I'm the reason she died . . .I'm sorry Kashi-Kun!" She sobbed into his chest as he held her tight**

**"Rin its not your fault, Its that bastard of a father you have who hired them men to hurt you, he's the reason our baby died, not you" Kakashi soothed and smiled sadly as she calmed down**

Everyone smiled softly as they stared at Kakashi and Rin, who were holding hands and couldn't help but smile and think _'they'll have a great family soon' _

And they got back to the story

**"Now lets get you in a shower" Kakashi murmured as he picked her up, took her night dress off and put her in the bathtub after getting the temperature perfect**

**He made to let her have some time alone but as he walked away he felt something pull on his sleeve so he looked back at Rin and saw her holding onto his arm and she asked, more like whispered**

**"Could . . . you stay? please?" she looks as innocent as she did when her and Kakashi first did it so he couldn't help but smile as he stripped down and climbed into the tub while holding Rin in his arms and kissing her forehead as she leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat**

**They stayed in the shower for 20 minutes and decided that it was getting abit cold so they climbed out and dried themselves off with towels, Rin wrapped her towel over her breasts and down to her mid-thigh while Kakashi's was around his waist,**

"I bet you both like looking at each-other while you both wear just that" Obito smirked as everyone laughed and the said couple blush madly

**As they walked out of the bathroom they decided to stay in the hall since they didn't think anyone was there except for them so Kakashi put his arms around Rin's waist and kissed her neck as she turned around and gave him a kiss resulting in them moving to the couch and making out,Making Rin's towel fall to the floor causing her naked body to be exposed as Kakashi hovered above her and kissed her neck and collarbone**

Everyone smirked and Kakashi was pretty sure Jiraiya wolfwhistled as Rin went redder than a tomato

**The thing they least expected to happen next was a Chunin to shunshin in causing Rin to squeak as Kakashi lost his balance resulting in them falling off the couch.**

** Rin realised that her body was exposed so she looked around for the towel but couldn't find it so she just hid behind Kakashi as she brought her arms to cover up her breasts and shifted her legs together to hide her bottom front as Kakashi went completely red and glared death at the chunin when he noticed the man staring right at his wife's body while in-front of him.**

"Protective arn't we?" Fugaku smirked and Minato, Jiraiya and Obito started to snicker but stopped as Kushina, Tsunade and Mikoto hit them over the heads

**"Excuse me _Chunin_ but what's the nature of your little drop-in" Kakashi Growled darkly and smirked at the reaction he got**

**"H-Hatake-Sa-San your s-son has gone mi-missing from t-the acad-academy he ra-ran off with Kushina Uzumaki s-sir" and the Chunin decided now was a good time to leave before he dies so he Shunshin'd away again**

"Kakashi you really know how to scare people . . ." Jiraiya grinned

"It takes some skill and practice" He smirked back

**Kakashi couldn't help but feel something bad would happen to Ryu so he and Rin got dressed quickly and headed out**

"That's the end of this Chapter!" Tsunade declared while everyone was confused.

"What did the ending mean?" Fugaku wanted to know

"Not sure, guess we'll find out later" Minato shrugged it off

"Dinner time!" Obito bellowed

"MISO SOUP WITH EGGPLANT!" Both Hatake boys bellowed making everyone sweat-drop

"Fine . . ." Hanako sighed

Everyone watched with Embarrassment or Amusement as the Silver Spark of pride zoomed into the Kitchen Area followed by his 'More-Responsible' Ninja-father shortly after so they decided to follow

* * *

The End of Chapter 5!

Phew, Its been a bit of a while since I updated.

Hope this Chapter was worth the wait,

Cya next time!

Kashi Out Xxx


End file.
